L'effet libellule
by Ero-Chikachu
Summary: Qui a déjà rêvé d'être transporté dans l'univers de son manga préféré ? Tout le monde. Qui a déjà imaginé ce qu'il en serait si un personnage de cet univers venait du notre ? Juste un tarée qui vous livre ses élucubrations à travers la théorie suivante.


**Effet libellule**

**Auteur : **Chika**  
Rating : **K**  
Disclaimer : **Hiromu Arakawa, la seule, l'unique a créé "FullMetal Alchemist". Aucun personnage ici n'est à moi. AUCUN. Je n'ai rien créé, avant de croire qu'il y a un OC ici, lisez jusqu'à la fin.  
**Note importante : **Voici une théorie à la con assez dure à suivre, concernant les différences "anime-manga". Je vous conseille d'avoir lu le manga ET regardé l'animé pour comprendre plus ou moins tout ceci. Sans plus tarder, voici un nouvel étalage de ma rancoeur contre les Mary-Sue, sans Mary-Sue.  
**  


* * *

**  
Quelle auteur de fictions concernant un univers fictif n'a jamais été tentée de se créer un personnage qui interférerait dans cet univers-ci ? Surtout pas moi. J'ai tout de suite été conquise par ce manga très intéressant et me suis réinventée et insérée dans cette histoire. J'avais appris qu'une série animée basée sur ce manga était en préparation. Naturellement, je souhaitais que cet anime suive strictement le scénario de la version papier, en fan qui se respecte. Je n'avais rien prévu de ce qui allait suivre. Rien du tout. Attendez, ne partez pas ! Vous comprendrez l'importance de mon histoire après l'avoir lue !

Qui je suis, enfin : qui j'ai été à l'origine n'a aucune importance. Mon personnage, en revanche, en a une capitale ! Je m'étais imaginée, moi, mais naturellement, en bien plus belle … Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs mi-longs impeccablement coupés au carré, de beaux yeux mauves pâle, portant le genre de robes qui me faisaient rêver quand j'étais petite. Au niveau du caractère, je la fis ambitieuse d'apprendre, calme. C'était une apprentie alchimiste, spécialisée dans l'alchimie du vent. Je n'étoffai pas plus ce profil et me dotai du joli nom de Lyra.

…

Quelle auteur de fiction concernant un univers fictif n'a jamais été tentée d'écrire ses aventures alors qu'elle atterrirait comme par enchantement dans cet univers-ci ? Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser la question. Un beau jour, je me réveillai devant un somptueux manoir. Le propriétaire disait s'appeler «Yoki». Je n'en croyait pas mes yeux, alors devenus mauve translucide. Durant mon sommeil, j'avais pris l'apparence et les caractéristiques de mon personnage. Que faisais-je ici ? En général lorsque vous vous imaginez transporté dans un univers fictif, vous faites partis des personnages principaux, non ? Pourquoi devant chez lui ? Nous étions forcement vers le début de la série … Peut-être même qu'en cet instant, les frères Elric, protagonistes du manga étaient à Lior. Le premier chapitre … ? En acceptant le travail de domestique qu'il me proposait, j'étais loin de me douter de ce qui partirait de ce fait. Je me dit que mon arrivée ici n'aurait pas d'autre conséquences que de blesser un ou deux villageois avec mon alchimie de vent. Ma seule préoccupation était de me demander où irai-je quand Yoki serait chassé de Youswell … Un jour enfin, ils arrivèrent. Les «protagonistes » … Je m'étais préparée mentalement et feignis de ne pas reconnaître cet Edward que j'avais vu maintes fois en images auparavant. Je jouai mon rôle convenablement. Un fois mon «maître» ruiné, je pris pour décision de m'éloigner le plus possible de l'histoire pour laquelle avait été créé cet univers. Je me confinai donc au sud, après un voyage dénué de toute aventure. Dublith … Il y avait là-bas une vieille alchimiste du nom de Dante. C'était la ville de Izumi Curtis et de Greed, mais dans cette maison, au fin fond de cette forêt reculée, il m'était impossible d'interférer. Je travaillais donc pour Dante. J'ignorais tout du monde extérieur. Je ne voulais pas savoir. J'avais peur pour la suite. Je ne connaissais pas la fin de l'histoire. J'avais peur que la moindre anomalie soit de ma faute.

…

Si j'écris ceci, c'est parce que je sens les événements me rattraper. Je pressens comme un changement majeur du cours du temps. Me concernant. Provoqué par moi-même. Cette vieille folle de Dante m'aurait-elle refilé des dons d'extralucide ? Possible. Elle me fait froid dans le dos en ce moment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ne me dîtes pas que l'intrigue a changé ? Aurai-je un rôle à jouer ? J'ai peur. Si il m'arrive malheur, il me restera ce récit invraisemblable.

…

Je n'y crois pas. Edward Elric est passé. J'étais tellement abasourdie et occupée à jouer mon rôle que j'en ai oublié la raison de sa visite.

Les événements me rattrapent bel et bien. L'étau se resserre. A-t-il déjà tué Greed ? D'après mes estimations, il devrait le faire demain.

Mais … Depuis quand Izumi a-t-elle eu Dante pour maître ? Je ne me souviens pas de Dante dans le manga … Serais-je restée si longtemps dans ce monde de fou que j'en aurais perdu des souvenirs ? Quoi d'autre aurait-il pu avoir changé ? Le saurai-je un jour ?

Et si j'avais changé, non seulement le présent, mais aussi le futur ? Et … la passé ?

…

Maître Dante m'appelle. Ce matin, elle a tracé un gigantesque cercle de transmutation dans la maison. Je me demande pourquoi. Aujourd'hui, on dirait que Greed mourra. Enfin, avec toute ces bizarreries, on ne peut pas réellement le savoir … Elle m'appelle. Dès que je reviens, je continue à écrire.

...

..

.

* * *

J'espère avoir été assez claire et pas trop cinglée. J'ai eu cette idée au petit-déjeuner.  
Pardonnez les anachronismes "Manga-anime", je vous demande.


End file.
